Steel framed buildings include a steel frame of columns, girders, and beams that support concrete decks. Once installed, the concrete decks form the base of the various floors of the building. Building systems such as walls, facilities components (e.g., electrical, plumbing, and heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) components), and equipment are then attached to the concrete deck to finish out the building. In the construction of steel framed buildings, the concrete decks are typically assembled onsite with individual components and without any aggregation of the individual components prior to arriving on the construction site. Variations in onsite assembly techniques, materials, and conditions can lead to inconsistencies in the quality of the finished concrete decks. For example, assembly of concrete decks typically includes mixing and pouring of concrete at the construction site. There are many variables, such as the weather, the quality of the concrete components, and the skill of the people doing the work, which affect the quality of the resulting concrete and which are difficult to control at a construction site.
In addition to the variables involved in onsite assembly of concrete decks for steel framed buildings, other issues related to concrete decks can affect the construction of a steel framed building. For example, the top portion of a full height wall in the interior of a steel framed building is referred to as the “head of wall condition.” The head of wall condition exists at fire, smoke, and/or sound rated walls and because of variations in the design and construction of concrete decks, the head of wall condition needs to be evaluated individually in each steel framed building to ensure that applicable fire, smoke, and/or sound ratings are met. Additionally, the anchoring of building systems, such as interior walls, facilities components, and equipment to concrete decks is typically customized for each individual steel framed building. Further, the onsite customization of anchoring systems does not typically take into account any future needs and/or uses of the steel frame building.